Steel is Born in the Blood
by Tamyris L
Summary: A very unusual warrior is chosen, one that gives even Herald Alberich cause for alarm


Title: Steel is Born in the Blood  
Author: Tamyris   
Genre: Action/Drama , a little romance (maybe)  
Type: Valdemar fanfiction  
Last Updated: August 30, 2001  
Spoilers: I don't think so, not in the prologue at least.   
Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Valdemar or any of the characters within. Tomoe and the Ylynithiri are my own creations however. I'm not making any money on this, this is written for entertainment only. Please read and review.   
* ....* indicate mindspeech.  
  
  
The lone figure drew her cloak more tightly about herself as the Companion increased his speed to an easy gallop. Her body shifted easily to accommodate the change of pace, long muscles flowing smoothly in tandem with her mount. Long black hair bound in dozens of tight braids caught the wind, flailing out behind the girl as she rode and an ornately carved long-bow peaked out from beneath her saddle bags. Little expression flickered across her aquiline features as she rode, but her heart was not at ease.   
  
*Chosen?* the sleek white horse that was ever more than a simple horse whispered in her mind. * You are troubled. * The spirit-horse never altered his swift pace, but he turned his full attention on his slender rider, concern evident to her Gifted senses.   
  
The woman shrugged ever so slightly, * Of course I am troubled, Noisiu. I am warlord of my House, First Daughter of the Clan of the Sun groomed and trained to lead my people in battle yet you ask me to abandon them? * she snorted dangerously, her voice tinged with a harsh imperiousness that brought to mind the sound of a sword being drawn. * That is....bold and if I felt not the touch of my Goddess guiding your actions.....* she let her words trail off, dripping with deadly promise. "It is fortunate my brother was able to take my place." She spoke quietly, every syllable slicing through the surrounding stillness like a dagger's bite.   
  
You are needed, Chosen. For all our sakes.* he sent grimly.   
  
Again, the warrior snorted, * For what? To aid outclan barbarians? My people have little use for outlanders. * she nearly sneered in disdain. * You would have me abandon my people to serve the needs of untutored gaijin. * she shook her head contemptuously.  
  
You have lived amongst the Shin'ain, been adopted into their clan as sister. * he pointed out soothingly, knowing her choice to follow him to Valdemar had already been made. * You have moved among Outlanders before.*   
  
* Very true, but few Outlanders are as the Shin'ain. * she turned to survey the land as it fell away beneath the Companions rapid hooves. * I come, * she said finally, * because I know that unless this threat is stopped, not even my people will be safe. It is a battle from which none are secure...or exempt.* she added softly, eyes dark and grim. "That much lies writ in the web for any skilled enough to see." She referred to the web of being, overlaying all creation, the web that only magicians and shamans could see and weave.   
  
The warrior did not speak again, but rode in silent contemplation, heedless of the stares her passage elicited in the few towns through which they traveled. Her people, with their distinctive swords and deadly demeanor were the stuff of legends, as much as the tayledras had been a decade before. Isolated by nature's caprice on rocky islands far off the Eastern coast, their wills had long been honed by the endless struggle for survival. They were implacable warriors, born and bred to the blade. Intensely territorial, any incursions across their borders met a swift and bloody death. In over two thousand years of history, they had never been defeated in combat and their warlords were as well-steeped in magic, as the blade. In two thousand years, however, no warlord had ever been chosen.   
  
  
Kerowyn walked into the Council Chamber and sat down opposite Dirk and Talia. Elspeth, Darkwind and Dean Elcarth regarded her with curiosity, Selenay raised an eyebrow and Alberich merely eyed her impassively. "I think, Ladies and Gentlemen," she began with a sardonic smile. " that we may have a problem."   
  
They had met at the behest of their Companions, Kerowyn's Sayvil giving her a bit more information than the others though not by much. It was not often that a Choosing caused such ambivalence or required such exact preparation but this was most definitely a very special case. Kerowyn signed and at a nod from Talia began their impromptu debriefing.   
  
Half a candlemark's explanation later, Darkwind sighed, "If she is already a fully trained adept and warleader....I do not see the problem. I know of her people...they are honorable."  
  
Alberich broke in, " The problem is that this girl is completely unaccustomed to this culture. I was also a fully trained warrior when I was chosen. It was not necessarily an advantage." He pointed out. "I well remember how difficult it was for me to adjust."  
  
"Exactly." Kerowyn nodded. "Their laws are very different. For instance....if she is offended in any way by one of our blues...by her laws and customs, she would be perfectly within her rights to take his head. Without question." She pointed out calmly and looked at Darkwind. "Her people are intensely honorable and duty bound but..." she hesitated.   
  
"They don't suffer fools gladly." Seleney broke in with a rueful smile.   
  
"Or Outlanders." Kerowyn added agreement. "She will be an invaluable asset, but I do not think the transition will be particularly easy for her." She sighed, remembering her own encounters with the Ylynithiiri.  
  
"As it was, she nearly refused to come." Talia broke in. "Rolan has been in contact with Noisiu for the past week." She explained the source of her knowledge. "Only when it was presented to her House as their duty to the Gods did she agree to the choosing." She met a round of shocked eyes. " Apparently she's an empath, mindspeaker and mindhealer and highly trained mage. She speaks several languages including ours which will be an advantage at least. Alberich," she regarded the hawk-visaged weapons-master. " Noisiu seems to think that you should be her...ah...sparring partner." Her mouth quirked in amusement. "She's that well trained. Apparently she has herself earned the title of swordmaster." She smirked, remembering (not without gratitude) the many painful practice sessions with their resident weapons-master. Her eyes twinkling in amusement, she couldn't help but add: "She's seventeen."  
  
As the others looked from one to the other amused and slightly appalled, Alberich, allowed himself a small groan, being as he was in the company of those who were no longer his students, "I am far, far too old for this." He sighed but nodded acquiescence. "I shall have to read up on her culture."  
  
"That's just it," Elcarth interjected. "We don't know very much about her culture. Until very recently, Outlanders found across their borders were killed on sight and it is very, very rare that any of them travel to the mainland countries. It happens, but rarely. They have some dealings with the Shin'a'in and Tayledras but it's rare. The only thing every source I've ever come across agrees upon is this: they are fanatical warriors."   
  
Kerowyn nodded, " That, my friend, is a definite understatement. At least none of us is likely to underestimate her. She is young but as with the Shin'a'in, her people are tested early." she cleared her throat, "One thing to note: among her people the relationship between teacher and student is highly formal, almost ritualized. On the whole, they are a VERY formal people. It's best not to ever forget that in any interaction with them. I met one of their warriors oh, ten years ago. It was not an encounter I will ever forget." She pointed out, her mouth curling up in a wry smile. "Ever." She paused, " If we earn her trust and loyalty..." she looked at each of her comrades in turn. "We shall have a Herald that puts the rest of us to shame."  
  
  
The warrior grimaced inwardly as Noisiu drew near the gates of Haven, though no expression touched her features. * How do your people live like this? The stench alone is horrid. * her nostrils flared for the briefest of moments. * And so closely cramped...* she sighed softly, knowing that fate had led her to this place, knowing that this cramped city would be her home for as long as the Gods and her own duty chose.   
  
* Don't worry, Chosen. * Noisiu drew himself up, looking exceptionally regal (and thus drawing some of the attention away from his rider) as he entered Haven. * The Collegium is nowhere as cramped as the city. It is its own enclosure. *  
  
She sighed deeply, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments then drew herself up to attention, fixing her gaze straight ahead, banishing all weariness or exhaustion from her visage as befit a warrior of her clan. Radiating a starkly controlled power, she affixed her helmet and threw the cloak back over her shoulders revealing sturdy travelling leathers and two swords, worn edge up at her left hip that were nearly as ancient as her clan and all the stronger for it. * Let us proceed.* she sent firmly, reaching for her center as the deluge of minds and emotions from the city dwellers threatened to push beyond her shields.   
  
Noisiu took the quickest way to the Collegium Gates but it was not fast enough to spare them the shocked, curious and occasionally fearful stares of the towns' people, for the warrior perched like a predatory eagle upon the Companion's back was a commanding figure unlike any warrior, male or female they had ever encountered. She was as unyielding of countenance as the blade she bore and her sharp eyes noticed every flicker of every expression on the faces of those she passed. Her weapons were alien and exotic from the odd, starkly sleek swords at her waist to the grimacing mask-like helmet adorning her head and she exuded a deadly presence.   
  
As Companion and rider drew near the Palace gates, the warrior had to chuckle soundlessly to herself. *Looks like they don't know whether to escort me or arrest me. * she grinned mentally at her steed, indicating the throng of guards at the Gates all of whom were staring at the approaching rider with wary, somewhat stricken expressions.   
  
As it was, they did neither merely stepping aside as the Gates swung open to allow her clear passage. Noisiu carried her right up to the doors of the Collegium where a small group of Heralds stood waiting. The warrior dismounted with easy, deadly grace and faced them impassively.   
  
* Lady bright, she's ....it's a female Alberich. * Elspeth couldn't help but send to Talia, causing the empath's mouth to quirk suspiciously.   
  
The young warrior bowed her head ever so slightly and drew herself up to attention. "I am First Warrior of the Clan of the Sun, Guardian and Protector of the Ylynithiri, Shogun and Warlord of House Ylynithiri Nes-Ne'ar. In the name of the Ylynithiri people, I greet you." She recited the names of her clan, her House, and her people in almost easy challenge. * And I have been abducted against my will by this benighted spirit-horse * she thought but did not say, sending the words in an amused mental whisper to her Companion who favored her with a baleful glance.   
  
* Smart-ass * Noisiu blinked lazily enjoying the Heralds' rather obvious discomfort with his Chosen.   
  
* Own damned fault. You chose me. * she retorted, the evil smirk in her mind echoed not at all on her face.   
  
The Companion snorted in amusement at his Chosen as Talia stepped forward. "Welcome to Haven. I am Queen's Own Herald Talia." She bowed formally to the girl, having read up, as much as was possible on Ylynithiri customs. "Is there a name by which we may call you?"  
  
As piercing gray eyes locked with brown, one raven brow rose in surprise. The warrior had not expected a gaijin to understand the importance of names. Among her people, even close friends seldom referred to each other by their true names, using instead titles earned by hard-won effort or family names with honorifics. " Your words are well spoken." She inclined her head once again. "You may call me...Tomoe." her speech was clipped and precise with only the barest trace of an accent to give her foreign origin away. The name she gave was her 'outer' name and inwardly she grimaced at how readily these Outlanders squandered the power of their true names like ashes tossed into a roaring wind.   
  
Talia smiled again, knowing that despite her formidable appearance their newest Herald-Trainee was in no way angered or intending harm. "Welcome to Haven, Tomoe. We are very glad you are here and I think there is much for us to discuss."   
  
Tomoe began to protest as stable-hands came to lead Noisiu away, but the Companion assured her there was no need to fuss. She nodded slightly after a moment, though it went strongly against her grain to allow any hands but her own to tend her battle-steed and turned her full attention on the Heralds gathered before her. "We have indeed much to discuss." She met each pair of Heraldic eyes in turn. "Let us begin." As Talia led the way into the Palace, the Ylynithiri warrior turned with a flourish and entered her new home for the first time.   
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1. If Gene Roddenberry can use the Japanese Samurai as a basis for the Klingons I can use them for Tomoe's clan. :P The bushido code and culture do form the basis of Tomoe's people, but I have made them far more rigid and fierce.   
2. Tomoe was actually the name of a female samurai. Obviously with Tomoe's people, both men and women receive the same warrior training and are expected to conform to the same expectations.   
3. "Shogun" is used here to mean 'general.'  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
